


Chocolate Kisses

by clio_jlh



Series: Hollywood 'verse [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Show Business, kiss_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At two, David Marcus is cute enough to get a lot of candy at the Halloween party but too young to eat much of it.  Jim is more than happy to pick up the slack, despite Bones's warning.  (Part of the Hollywood 'verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "experimental—chocolate" square on my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) card. Originally posted in a slightly different form as comment fic on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/)**jim_and_bones** at some point, though then it wasn't in the AU, where I felt it worked a little better (mostly because I've thought through how David fits in).  
>  Many thanks as always to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kitsune13/profile)[**kitsune13**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kitsune13/) for her awesome beta work, and to the crew at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/) for their early enthusiasm!

Jim lay on the couch, moaning, and Leonard couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm dying, Bones," Jim said. "I'm dying, and you're laughing."

"I warned you," Leonard said, entirely unrepentant.

"But he was so cute," Jim said. "I couldn't not take him."

Leonard had to agree; little David Marcus, just shy of two years old, was entirely too adorable as a 1920s gangster in his tiny pinstriped suit and hat. Jim had even made a cigar-shaped extension for David's pacifier. He was the big hit at the Fleet Pictures Halloween party, so of course he'd earned a giant haul in his little pumpkin-shaped pail.

Even before Jim had taken him to the party, Leonard had reminisced to him about the Halloween when Joanna was two and the perfect Little Mermaid. Everyone at the party on the _Three to Tango_ set cooed over her and the pile of chocolate was truly terrifying. Jo was far too young, and Jocelyn too clean-living, to make a dent in the pile, so Leonard ended up eating a good half of it that very night, which was one of the dumber things he'd done over the age of twenty.

"I never said not to take him," Leonard replied. "I just warned you not to eat all of his candy, from my own personal experience."

But Jim, as usual, hadn’t listened. He’d dropped David off with his mother Carol immediately after the party, and she’d refused the candy entirely. So as soon as Jim got home, he’d plunged his hand into the bag, and didn’t stop until he’d eaten nearly half of it.

Jim moaned again. "I'm going to _die_ , Bones," he said. "This is worse than a hangover."

"But like a hangover it's entirely self inflicted— _and_ you knew better."

Jim scowled. "Can't you do anything?"

"I can ask you to clean up all those goddamned wrappers."

Jim grumbled, but he did manage to lever himself off the couch and sweep the considerable detritus that had built up around him during his hour of candy-inhaling. "Fine," he said, "I'm going to bed."

"Best thing for you," Leonard called after him. "Drink some water!"

"Don't pretend like you care now," Jim shouted back.

A few hours later Leonard went up to bed himself, to see Jim sitting up reading, an empty glass on the nightstand next to him. Leonard leaned against the door jamb. "Can I come in, or are you still grumpy?" he asked.

Jim peered at him over his reading glasses. "You know, if I didn't let you in when _you_ were feeling grumpy …"

"You'd never have any sex," Leonard finished. He walked further into the room and sat on the bed next to Jim. "Feeling better?'

"Yeah," he replied, taking off his glasses and setting down his book. "Got my mind off it."

"Good," Leonard said, kissing him. "Mmm, you still taste like chocolate."

"Do I?" Jim asked. "You like that?"

"Well, you don't need to make a habit of it," Leonard replied.

"Because I'm sweet enough already, right?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't put it that way," he said. “But if you’re up for it, we could have our own little party, since the kids are away.”

“What kind of party?” Jim asked, pulling Leonard in for another kiss.

“Well,” Leonard muttered, “we could wear costumes.”

“Bob for apples,” Jim said, tracing his lips down Leonard’s neck.

“Pin the tail on the donkey.”

Jim pulled back. “This,” he said, sliding his hand between Leonard’s thighs, “is not a tail, and I am not a donkey.”

“Maybe not,” Leonard said, smirking, “but you are an …”

“Don’t even say it,” Jim said.

Leonard chuckled.

“Bones, just shut up and fuck me already,” Jim said, a slight scowl furrowing his brow.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Leonard said, and leaned in for another chocolate-flavored kiss.

* * *


End file.
